


Clockwork

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: 19th Century, Agalmatophilia (Implied), Automaton, Falling In Love, Hakyeon?, Implied Sexual Content, Kenbin (Implied), Leobin (Future), M/M, Rated M for Themes, Sanghyuk is a Cat, Self-Discovery, Soft lol, clockwork doll, train trips, unusual love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: “Of course, I love you,” Jaehwan hummed, bumping his nose against Wonshik’s cheek. “Cross my clockwork heart.”(AKA: the one where Wonshik teaches Jaehwan how to feel.)
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing deep-dive research about automaton and this just happened  
> I hope you like it <3

『-----』

『-----』

“Lord Lee?” Wonshik called, nudging a canvas sack with his toe. 

He’d let himself into his employer’s manor through a side door, as was usual, but now was just lingering in the foyer. Scuffing his boots on the fine persian carpet. The list Lord Lee usually left him was conspicuously absent. No tasks set out for him, no broken objects that needed mending, no list of groceries to fetch from the market. Lord Lee didn’t have any servants nor a wife and children, he was an odd one. A loner. As far as Wonshik knew, he was Lord Lee’s only connection to the world outside of this house. 

A mechanical mouse squeaked as it careened across the floor, Lord Lee’s large tabby cat in hot pursuit. Wonshik nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise. There were quite a few strange creatures like that running about the manor. Clockwork animals, mechanical gardening contraptions, even a disembodied pair of arms that could be coaxed into washing dishes when Lord Lee prodded them enough. 

His employer was an inventor. Wonshik always thought of him as an engineer, but Lord Lee preferred to call himself an Artificer. A rather fanciful title for a shut-in who essentially made windup cat toys all day. 

“Lord Lee!” he repeated, raising his voice and peering up the large spiral staircase. He didn’t dare lift a foot even to the first riser. All of Wonshik’s jobs took place on the ground floor and he’d been prohibited from going upstairs. Ever. 

With a slight thumping of footsteps, his employer’s sinfully handsome face appeared two stories up. Dimples flashing as he grinned a grin of pure mischief. “Good morning! Just carry that outside and leave it by the curb, then meet me in the parlor, would you?”

Wonshik glanced around at the canvas sack. He peered inside one of it’s open ends. “What is it?”

“Hakyeon.”

Wonshik blinked. “This is just a bunch of gears and scrap metal...”

“One of my old projects. Faulty. Defective. Just leave it outside and be quick about it,” Lord Lee replied, head disappearing again. “And I've told you a thousand times, call me Hongbin.”

Wonshik didn’t reply. He didn’t really know how to reply even if he’d wanted to, never quite comfortable enough to call his employer by his first name. Especially not with their difference in social standing. Hongbin was a lord, distant cousin to the queen with a country estate and lands to his name. Wonshik was nothing more than a commoner. 

With a grunt, Wonshik hefted the sack of scrap and retraced his steps to the side door, nearly tripping over the tabby cat before he even made it outside. “Lord, Sanghyuk, you’re going to be the death of me!” he exclaimed, but the cat remained unfazed. Blinking slowly at him with his narrow brown eyes. Really, Sanghyuk put Wonshik in mind of a small tiger rather than a large cat. 

He dumped the bag on the curb where it could be picked up, almost getting run down by a carriage in the process, before stumbling back into the manor. 

“Sit, Wonshik,” Hongbin said, smiling again as Wonshik entered the parlor. Wonshik sat. He normally wouldn’t have but it was a direct request and Hongbin was so charming, Wonshik didn’t bother trying to argue. He collapsed onto a moss green divan and hoped his sooty trousers hadn’t dirtied the fine fabric.

“I have another job offer for you.”

Wonshik blinked. He was already the Lord’s... well basically houseboy. Assistant was the official title but Wonshik never actually _assisted_ Hongbin with anything. All he did was clean up the Lord’s messes. 

“What kind of job, my lo- Hongbin?”

Hongbin flashed that dimpled grin again, leaping to his feet and beginning to pace purposefully around the parlor. Hongbin was like that, never stayed still. “Well, my dear assistant, I must travel to Paris, for the world's fair, you know. And I do not want to leave my creations alone with no company. So I was thinking you could stay here while I’m gone.”

Wonshik blinked again, confused now. “You want me to play nanny to your windup toys?” he asked, incredulous, forgetting to keep his impertinence to himself. But Hongbin didn’t seem to mind. 

“Oh, the mice and the dishwasher and the cleaners don’t need much maintenance. A few days by themselves won’t do them any harm. No, no it is one _particular_ creation that will need your attention. Come,” he replied, beckoning Wonshik to follow as he left the room. Skipped more than walked, but Wonshik hastened after him anyway.

To his great surprise, Hongbin darted up the central staircase. 

“Up there, my Lord? I thought I wasn’t allowed-“

“Nonsense! That was just while I was working! My masterpiece has been complete for some time, so hurry up and see!”

With great trepidation, Wonshik stepped up onto the first riser, then the second, then the third, climbing the stairs after his employer. They were higher than they looked and Wonshik would have been winded by the time he reached the fourth floor if he wasn’t in such good shape. 

“Come see, come see!”

_He’s like a child on Christmas,_ Wonshik thought, following the man down a very long hallway. It had ornate carpets and emerald hangings covering the walls. An ostentatious sort of comfort that Wonshik didn’t think he could ever get used to. 

Hongbin stopped before the final door and pushed it open, nearly dragging Wonshik over the threshold. It was a bedchamber. A wide bed draped in light blue silk bedclothes, a head and footboard of rich oak, wide windows that stretched almost from the floor to the ceiling, and a monster of an armoire hulking in one corner. 

“Jaehwan, wake up. We have a guest,” Hongbin said, voice taking on a tone one would use when telling a dog to sit. 

There was a man there, sitting on a chair by the window with his eyes closed. Wonshik nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed him. Dressing gown of ruby gossamer, or was it garnet? Silver lace at his throat and wrists. Black hair combed up off a face that was downright cherubic, the strands flecked with indigo and so shiny it looked as though they had been lacquered. And perhaps they had. Wealthy men did all sorts of strange things. 

The man’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his head, peering at Wonshik through wide shiny eyes. They were a warm chocolate brown. Fetching, if Wonshik was honest. The nose was pointy and dominated his face, his mouth was a bit large, but otherwise he was a beautiful man. Almost as pretty as a girl. 

“Hello,” the man said, and his voice put Wonshik in mind of bird song. 

Wonshik sketched a bow, not wanting to appear disrespectful. “Is this your brother, my Lord, or a cousin? How do I address him?” he muttered, shooting a look at Hongbin. His employer's grin had bloomed into a full-blown smile now. 

“Jaehwan, come here,” he said, still in that commanding tone that made Wonshik flinch a little. “No, he is not my relation, nor is he even human. He’s my masterpiece. My magnum opus,” he continued, holding out a hand in the man’s direction. 

The man, presumably named Jaehwan, rose gracefully from his seat and glided over to where they were standing. His movements were so smooth it was like he was on a track. “This is who, or what, you’ll be _nannying_ if you accept my job offer.”

“This-“ Wonshik swallowed hard, “My Lord, I don’t understand,” he said, watching the strange man take Hongbin’s outstretched hand. 

“I’ve told you about my work, have I not?” Hongbin asked, taking Jaehwan’s arm and extending it fully, then bending it, then straightening it again like he was testing Jaehwan’s elbow. Jaehwan didn’t seem to notice or care, continuing to blink at Wonshik with something that strongly resembled boredom. “You have, my Lord.”

And Hongbin _had_ explained it to him, years ago when Wonshik had first answered the flyer offering an assistant job. His Lord was obsessed with creating sentient life. Not reanimating something dead, but whole, new, pure life. Using machinery to bring life to inanimate objects. That is what he claimed all those wind-up mice were. He thought they were alive. But Wonshik had never imagined Hongbin’s hobby would progress to _this_ level, if the wild assumptions he was jumping to were correct. But it couldn’t be...

“Jaehwan is my doll- or, automaton is the proper name for him. All of his organs are made of metal: bronze, silver, gold, mercury for his blood. His bones are a strong ceramic, his eyelashes are trimmed bits of crow feathers, and his eyes are glass with clockwork inside. The hair is spun silk, a bit like the hair you’d find on a children’s doll, and his skin is a type of thin leather but has been treated in chemicals, so it is soft as satin. He looks so lifelike, doesn’t he? Go ahead and touch him,” Hongbin explained, wonder in his voice as he examined his creation.

Wonshik took an instinctive step back. This was a bit too much like playing god for his taste. And the way this- this _doll_ was looking at him made his skin begin to crawl. 

“Don’t be frightened, he can’t hurt a fly,” Hongbin said with a laugh. “And he isn’t delicate either, you won’t break him.”

“Can he hear me,” Wonshik whispered, taking another half step back and eying Jaehwan with suspicion. Hongbin let out another deep, rich laugh. “Of course, he can, he is as fully functional as you or I. Ask him a question if you’d like.”

“Can you hear me?” Wonshik asked, now addressing the doll. It blinked at him. Those big brown eyes entirely devoid of emotion. “Yes sir, I can hear you.”

Wonshik blanched at the title, but Hongbin didn’t appear to notice his discomfort. “He responds to commands both visual and physical. Look, if you tap him like this, he’ll sing.”

Hongbin gave Jaehwan a gentle tap under the chin with two fingers, such a sappy and adoring look on his face that it made Wonshik want to shrivel up inside his skin and just die. But Jaehwan _did_ sing. A short but beautiful verse of a love song that had been popular recently. Wonshik stared at him in amazement. 

“His vocal cords are violin strings, isn't he just lovely?” Hongbin sighed, patting the top of Jaehwan’s head when he’d finished his song. Jaehwan beamed, a smile as pretty as that song. His mouth was not too big at all when he smiled. 

His employer had begun petting rather than patting, not giving Wonshik a chance to voice his opinion on the dolls singing voice. “You pet him like this to show him that he’s done a good job. He needs lots of praise, don't you Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan blinked, smile never shifting like it was glued to his face. Not even a twitch of muscle. “Yes sir,” he chirped, still in that musical voice. 

“Now, I’ve just finished teaching him how to read and he knows his daily routine very well, but he can be a bit mischievous,” Hongbin continued, petting completed and now testing Jaehwan’s other arm. The doll stopped smiling the instant he stopped receiving affection, and the switch was unnerving. “Not mischievous, sir. I am curious.”

“Yes, well that may be, but you do get yourself into trouble more often than I’d like. Now, Wonshik, I have everything written down for you, his cues and commands and penalties for disobedience, but we’re really trying to work on emotions now. Jaehwan is having difficulties with feelings, specifically positives. He can get a bit melancholy.”

Jaehwan blinked. Wonshik decided that he blinked right before he spoke. “Not melancholy, I grow disenchanted with my surroundings,” he said. It said? Probably he. Hongbin kept calling Jaehwan a he. 

Hongbin chuckled quietly, shifting around so he could look at the dolls back. “He’s also gotten into the dictionaries in the library. But I think having a new friend will help his positivity levels. Come here, Wonshik, let me show you.” 

To say that Wonshik was struggling would be an understatement. He was so put off balance by the mechanical man or doll or automaton or whatever it was that it took all of his mental strength not to run screaming from the manor and never look back. But he forced himself to move to Hongbin's side anyway. He was a grown man; a talking doll shouldn’t make him so uncomfortable. 

Hongbin had parted the fabric at the back of Jaehwan’s dressing gown, it was apparently secured at the nape of his neck with a row of small buttons, to expose his bare back. 

“Can he... can he _feel_ it, if you touch him?” Wonshik asked, watching Hongbin pull out a key that hung on a chain around his neck. “Yes, as I said, he is fully functioning. Now, the most crucial of your jobs is to wind him up every day. It doesn’t matter what time, just make sure you do it once a day, every day, until I return. I’ll do it now so you can see and won’t have to do it until tomorrow.”

Wonshik failed to point out that he hadn’t even accepted the job yet, simply keeping quiet as his employer ran his finger along the doll’s spine. He applied a bit of pressure and a small panel opened up in the center of his back. Right in that one spot Wonshik could never reach himself if he had an itch. There was a keyhole there and Hongbin slid the key in, giving it three full turns. There was a clicking noise like gears settling in place and Jaehwan shuddered minutely. 

“Why didn’t you put it somewhere he could reach, my Lord? Surely, he could wind himself up if it was more easily accessible,” Wonshik asked, gesturing to the keyhole. Hongbin shrugged, lifting the chain from around his neck and dropping it over Wonshik’s head. 

“Don’t want him trying to run away, at least not until he’s ready,” Hongbin replied, closing the panel and buttoning the dolls dressing gown back up. “It’s my hope that he’ll be entirely self-sufficient one day but, as it is, I don’t want his _curiosity_ to get him into extra trouble.” 

Hongbin's tone was neutral, but he touched the dolls cheek in a way that made color come to his face and lips part as though he expected a kiss. An odd sweep of color too, for something that had no blood. More like shadow dusting the apples of his cheeks, quicksilver pooling just below the faux skin. Hongbin tugged at Jaehwan’s earlobe and the dolls expression instantly smoothed over to blankness once more. Stranger and stranger. Wonshik hoped he wasn’t stepping between his employer and his toy or some such like. That’d be... uncomfortable to say the least. Although how _anyone_ could _ever_ love a-

“Now, as I said, I have everything you need to know written down in a folder in your guestroom. Oh, and Sanghyuk gets a plate of scrambled eggs every morning but he finds the rest of his meals himself. Jaehwan will show you to your room, my carriage will be arriving shortly.”

“Carriage?! Where are you going?!” Wonshik squeaked, hurrying after Hongbin and nearly skidding on the hall carpet in his haste. 

“Paris, remember? The fair? Wonders and marvels and inventions of every kind? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

“But I haven’t accepted yet! And I don’t have my clothes or anything!”

How Wonshik had missed the trunk standing at the foot of the stairs, he didn’t know, but Hongbin was already draping a traveling cloak around his shoulders. “I’ve provided everything you need, it’s all in your guest room. And I really must be off! You wouldn’t leave Jaehwan to rust all alone, would you?”

“Well no, my Lord, but-“

“Good!” Hongbin replied, flashing that devil's grin and dropping a top hat on his head at a rather jaunty angle.

“But, if he’s alive, surely he doesn’t need me! And you haven’t even properly explained how he works! What if he breaks or I need to mend him somehow?”

Hongbin chuckled, shooting a glance up the stairs. “Some secrets have to stay secret, my friend. Enjoy your stay!”

Wonshik didn’t know what to do and all opportunities for protest left as Hongbin grabbed the end of his trunk and dragged it out the front door. 

The manor seemed very quiet all of a sudden, Wonshik standing there like a dumbstruck idiot, staring at the closed door and listening to the faint ticking of the entry hall clock. The place was too large without Hongbin whirling around inside it. It was almost like Wonshik could hear his own heart-

“God above, Sanghyuk!” He exclaimed, voice several octaves higher than he would have ever admitted it could go. The wretched tabby had zoomed over his feet so fast it made his head spin. 

“Sir?”

It was a meek little question and Wonshik turned toward the stairs, rubbing hard at his temples. “How do you work?” he snapped, glaring up at the doll as if this entire situation was his fault. Jaehwans face remained entirely smooth. “I do not know, sir. Would you like me to show you to your room?”

“Fine,” Wonshik grumbled. Babysitting a mechanical doll and a bad-tempered cat while his employer was in Paris. This really _wasn’t_ how he’d envisioned his day going. 

『-----』

_Jaehwan’s Daily Routine:_

  * _Stretching as soon as he wakes up (Make sure he does it so his muscles don’t atrophy.)_
  * _Winding_
  * _Walks in the garden for an hour (Minimum. Nature is good for him.)_
  * _Spend time playing with Sanghyuk_
  * _Tidy his room_
  * _Bath_
  * _Once he’s done all of that, he’s free to do as he likes. You’ll have a job of dragging him from the library, good luck._



_Commands:_

  * _Wakes when you say ‘Jaehwan, wake up’_
  * _Goes to sleep when you say ‘Jaehwan, go to sleep’_
  * _Pet his head as positive affirmation_
  * _Tug his earlobe (gently) to get him to stop_
  * _Tap his chin to get him to sing_
  * _Run a hand down his back and he will still so you can wind him up_
  * _He is very cuddly so he may ask to hold your hand or give you a hug, whether or not you indulge him is entirely up to you_
  * _*DO NOT* pull his hair!_



_Additional Information:_

  * _Jaehwan is a very basic creature, he needs clear cut boundaries and a firm hand. If you don’t discipline him, he may try to burn my manor down and that would be extremely inconvenient._
  * _If he disobeys you or gets up to any trouble, tell him to give you either his liver, kidneys, or heart (depending on the severity of his transgression). It isn’t as gruesome as it sounds but it’s the only kind of punishment he seems to care about. Keep whatever you take for one hour and then give it back._
  * _All of that aside, don’t forget to try and befriend him. It’s my hope that having a human other than me to interact with will coax him into experiencing deeper emotions. He is alive, but what is life without love?_
  * _Don’t forget Sanghyuk’s eggs! He’ll howl at you if you do!_



Wonshik read and reread the list at least a hundred times. Jaehwan had scampered off once Wonshik had been safely deposited in his room and Wonshik hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him since. He was strange, that doll, outwardly composed but quick to smile when he thought Wonshik wasn’t looking. The mystery of how he _worked_ still puzzled Wonshik, but it seemed the kind of thing that would give him a headache if he tried to puzzle it out for too long, so he tried to put it from his mind. 

He’d try and treat Jaehwan like a real person. It was decided. 

Glancing back down at the list for the hundred and first time, eyeing the line about ‘discipline’ with a grimace. He wasn’t a firm person. He barely even raised his voice. Even the _thought_ of having to take away Jaehwan’s heart, whatever that meant, was too much. He wouldn’t be able to. Not in a million years. 

But the instructions hadn’t mentioned anything about feeding the doll. Giving Sanghyuk scrambled eggs, he could manage, although why the cat didn’t simply hunt all his own meals was a mystery. But what did Jaehwan eat? Wonshik decided to go and ask. 

The first place he checked, Jaehwan’s bedroom, was empty. But at least it looked pretty tidy so he wouldn’t have to force the doll to clean it yet. _Force a doll to clean its room,_ he thought, fighting down a sudden urge to laugh. _How absurd._

Jaehwan wasn’t in the library either. Nor the kitchen nor the parlor nor Lord Lee’s bedroom. There were what felt like a million other doors that were all locked. Jaehwan couldn't be inside one of those, or, Wonshik hoped he couldn’t. He was startled by mechanical mice no less than three times as he searched, grateful that nobody was around to hear him squeal. 

“Jaehwan?! Lee Jaehwan?!” Wonshik called, starting to feel frantic now as he stepped out into the back garden. _He needs a firm hand; you do not have a firm hand. Don’t delude yourself into thinking you do._ Wonshik knew his brain was talking sense, but he wasn’t going to give up. He’d try. He had too. If something happened to Lord Lee’s masterpiece then Wonshik would probably get his head cut off by his employer and Wonshik wanted to avoid that at all costs. 

“Sir?”

Like a song of angels, the call came, burbling up from behind a rose bush. Wonshik nearly tripped over his own feet in relief. He hastened over and peered through the leaves to find the doll, sitting in the center of a flower bed with Sanghyuk curled up on his lap. Wonshik had never seen the demon of a cat look more peaceful. 

“I didn’t know where you- what do you eat?” Wonshik asked, switching track mid-sentence and crouching down at the dolls side. Jaehwan blinked. “I do not eat. You eat to fuel your organic body, and I require no fuel. Clockwork, you see.”

It was Wonshik’s turn to blink now. He guessed that made sense although he knew less than nothing about clockwork. “Well- well what are you doing then?”

Another blink. That was definitely a pattern. “I have to spend an hour outside and pet Sanghyuk before I can go to the library. I am sure Hongbin wrote that on the list of my daily activities,” Jaehwan replied, lifting the tabby up with both hands and staring it in the face. Sanghyuk stared back at him. Wonshik idly wondered if the cat could tell what Jaehwan was. That he wasn’t human. 

“Do you like Sanghyuk?” Wonshik asked, attempting to make conversation. Animals were good for that, everyone always liked to talk about animals, right? 

“I don’t care about him,” Jaehwan replied. His words had no venom, no feeling behind them at all. And his face was blank. “He is mean to me.”

Well, maybe animals were a bad line of conversation after all. Wonshik cleared his throat but soldiered on. “How is he mean to you?”

“He tears my clothes and hides my things. And he’s bitten me seven times.”

Wonshik winced. “Yes, he- he tries to trip me all the time. Usually succeeds too, I’m not very coordinated.” He expected Jaehwan to laugh, the way a human might laugh at self-deprecating humor. But there was no reaction. Nothing. 

“Do you think there are gnomes in the garden?” 

“Pardon?” Wonshik squeaked, caught off guard by the strange turn of the conversation. Jaehwan remained blank. “Gnomes. Do you think there are any? It’s just that I was reading a book yesterday about gnomes who live underground in gardens and like to play amongst the flowers.”

“Uh,” Wonshik replied, doing his best to collect himself, “No. No, I don’t think there are any gnomes in Lord Lee’s garden.”

Silence fell between them and Wonshik tried not to fidget. Tentatively, he reached out and gave Jaehwan a single pat on the head. He’d done a good job, after all, sticking to his routine without needing to be reminded. A smile bloomed on Jaehwan’s face for an instant before vanishing again.

“Do you want me to leave you be? So, you and Sanghyuk can spend some quality time with the flowers?” he tried again. The doll was staring at him now rather than the cat. Actually, the cat was staring at him as well. Creepy. 

“I thought you were supposed to be my new friend.”

Wonshik opened his mouth and then immediately closed it. He _was_ supposed to be Jaehwan’s new friend but-

“It is alright, sir,” Jaehwan hummed, turning his attention back to the cat and setting it on his lap. “I don’t know what that means either. You may leave me.”

Wonshik felt a pang of sadness at that. Hearing that Jaehwan didn’t know what it meant to be a friend. But he _did_ leave, getting to his feet and padding out of the garden, leaving the doll alone. 

『-----』

The first three days went as well as they could. Jaehwan left Wonshik mostly alone, following the routine Hongbin had outlined with barely no prompting from the man at all. He took walks in the garden when he was supposed to, carried Sanghyuk around the manor, went to sleep when Wonshik told him to. There had only been one sniggle with that on the first night, when Wonshik found Jaehwan in the library and told him to go to sleep (meaning that he should go to his room) and the doll had keeled over right there beside a bookshelf. 

But the fourth day had begun and Wonshik decided that he would try and befriend Jaehwan a bit more, if for no other reason than to assuage his own boredom. Jaehwan had asked to be allowed out into the garden as soon as he’d woken up, so that’s where Wonshik hoped to find him. 

He wasn’t there. Wonshik nearly tore the garden apart trying to find him, only happening upon Sanghyuk curled up in a bit of sunlight on one of the stone walkways. The doll wasn’t in the library, wasn’t in the kitchen, wasn’t in any of the unlocked rooms that Wonshik searched. He’d even checked in Jaehwan’s bathing room to make sure he hadn’t drowned in his bath, although he wasn’t even sure that would have been technically possible. But Jaehwan wasn't there. He wasn’t in the manor. 

“Good lord, Hongbin is going to roast me over an open fire,” Wonshik muttered to himself, slinging his cloak around his shoulders and leaving out the side entrance. 

Wonshik had let Jaehwan outside roughly an hour ago. The doll couldn’t get very far in an hour, not without a carriage or any idea of where he was going. He just couldn’t have. If he’d gotten lost or, god forbid, _hurt..._ Wonshik would just throw himself into the river before Lord Lee could get him. 

He walked purposefully down the street, keeping his eyes peeled for any hint of blue-black hair or big brown eyes. Jaehwan wasn’t in any of the shops he passed, nor was the doll strolling along the sidewalk. He wasn’t in a cafe and he wasn’t lying broken or dead in an alley. Wonshik checked every single one he passed. 

On a whim, Wonshik turned off the highstreet into a small park that ran along the edge of the river. It was calmer than the shops, more tranquil, the kind of environment that the doll seemed to like best. And there, shrouded in sky blue silk like a breath of fresh air, sat Jaehwan. Cross legged on the river bank, twirling his fingers through the clear water, a light breeze ruffling his hair. Wonshik was going to kill him. 

“Lee Jaehwan!” he basically screeched, stomping down the brick path that got closest to the bank and drawing a considerable amount of attention from passersby. The doll’s head whipped around, piercing Wonshik with that warm brown stare of his, but he didn’t try to run away. He just stayed put. Blinking. 

“What on _earth_ are you doing out here?! Come here at once!” Jaehwan rose, slinking over to where Wonshik stood with fists on hips. Wonshik hadn’t realized how angry he was until he stopped being scared. He snatched up the dolls hand and began dragging him back out of the park. Jaehwan followed close on his heels, but there was a petulant air about him that Wonshik hadn’t noticed before. Like he’d gotten caught. _Mischievous indeed._

Wonshik managed to keep his mouth shut almost the entire way back to the manor. He didn’t know how he managed but shouting about keeping a ‘boy’ locked up in a house probably wouldn’t be very good for his overall public image. And Wonshik _lived_ in this city. He _knew_ people. In fact, one of the people he knew best was marching right at him.

“Who's this? And where have you been? I’ve been going out of my mind trying to find out where you’d vanished too!”

“Please, Taekwoon, not now. I’ll explain later,” Wonshik sighed, fingers tightening around the doll’s wrist. He really couldn’t deal with a confrontation just then. 

“Yes now!” Taekwoon exclaimed, or, exclaimed as loudly as his soft voice ever got. He crossed his arms and glared like Sanghyuk when the cat failed to catch one of the mice. “You just up and disappeared! Never came home from working for that madman, I thought he’d chopped you up and dropped you in the river! And who in the hell is this that you’re hauling down the street like a housewife dragging her husband home from the pub?!”

Wonshik had lapsed into a stunned silence. He didn’t think Taekwoon had ever said that many consecutive words to him before. 

“Hello, sir. My name is Jaehwan.”

The chirp came from next to his ear and Wonshik saw Taekwoon go a bit pale at being addressed so formally. And that pretty voice rang almost false when they were surrounded by flocks of busy working-class people and sooty pavement. The doll belonged in his garden, not out here. 

“And where did _you_ come from, pretty boy? You look as though a breeze could blow you away!” Suspicion was clear in Taekwoons’ voice and Wonshik fought not to flinch. He made up a story in the spur of the moment, but he had never been a very good liar, least of all to Taekwoon. “He’s Lord Lee’s cousin, a bit mad, you see. He’s visiting from the country and Lord Lee had to go abroad unexpectedly so he left Jaehwan in my care until he returns.”

It was as close to the truth as Wonshik could manage but Taekwoon was still narrowing his eyes. At least Jaehwan didn’t contradict him. 

They managed to escape Taekwoon once Wonshik had promised he’d explain the whole ordeal when he returned home in a few days, Jaehwan walking mutely at his side the rest of the way. 

“I am not mentally unwell,” the doll said, speaking up the moment they crossed the threshold. Wonshik rounded on him, spitting mad. “Why did you try and run off?! You can’t do that while I’m in charge, you just can’t! What if something had happened to you?! Lord Lee would kill me!” he snapped, sliding the heavy bolt in the door and glaring at the doll with all the heat he could manage. 

Jaehwan just blinked. “I’ve gone out every day and you never noticed before. I always come back.”

“Give me your heart!” Wonshik nearly shouted, remembering the stupid list and the note about discipline. He saw a spark of fear in the doll’s big brown eyes, the first spark of any _real_ emotion he’d ever seen there, and almost took his words back. Almost. “Give me your heart, Lee Jaehwan! Now!”

The doll’s bottom lip jutted out and began to tremble. Wonshik was instantly flooded with self-hatred so strong that he thought his bones must have charred to ash. But he held fast. Hongbin said Jaehwan needed a firm hand and so Wonshik would be firm. “Don’t make this worse, it’s only for an hour,” he prompted, holding out his hand. 

Wonshik didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he hadn’t been ready for Jaehwan to flick open the top few buttons of his silk shirt and press shaking fingers against his pectoral. Something close to panic flashed in those eyes, but a compartment popped open just like the one on his back. Wonshik really tried not to gape. Not to stare at the doll’s inner workings, shining metal and ticking gears. And right there in the center of the opening was a bright gold heart. Not anatomically correct, not what Wonshik had imagined Jaehwan’s heart to look like when he tried, and he’d tried often. The kind of heart that schoolgirls doodled on their workbooks, smooth and as reflective as a gilded mirror, mechanical workings visible through a small window in the center. 

Jaehwan lifted the clockwork heart from his chest and laid it in Wonshik’s palm. It was warm. Like it had been taken from a living body. Wonshik felt his own face grow pale. 

“Hey, come now, it’s alright. You can have it back in an hour, I’m just following Lord Lee’s instructions,” Wonshik hastened to say, finding the dolls mechanical eyes had dilated so much they were almost entirely black. Jaehwan popped the compartment shut, refastened his shirt closures, and then took off running down the hallway. 

Wonshik debated for roughly half a second and then ran after him. The doll could move fast when he wanted too, and he didn’t stop running until he was out the back door and had collided with the far wall of the garden. He’d begun clawing at his throat with blunt nails, yanking at his hair and screaming entirely silently. Eyes closed and mouth open. 

“Jaehwan, calm down!” Wonshik exclaimed, his own worry now warring with the need to be steadfast and firm. He caught the dolls wrists and dragged them down to his sides but Jaehwan began to wriggle in his grip, attempting to bang his head against the wall. It was such an alarming display after days of nothing that Wonshik pulled the doll into a tight hug. Simply wanting to keep him still. It wasn’t working. 

“Okay! Okay, I’ll give it back, just stop trying to hurt yourself, Jaehwan, please!”

The doll seemed to slump, hunching against the stone garden wall as Wonshik fumbled for the clockwork heart warm in his pocket. He was shaking like a leaf, long fingers still around his throat but no longer scratching, dry sobs racking his body as Wonshik pressed his chest. The compartment clicked open and Wonshik slid the heart into place as deftly as he could. 

As though he’d flipped a switch, Jaehwan’s voice returned and his silent screams were nothing _close_ to silent anymore. He screamed and screamed and screamed, shrill and high pitched, until Wonshik had folded him up in his arms and had stroked his head for almost a minute. They ended up sitting on the ground, the doll huddled against Wonshik’s chest and making small, weak little croaking noises as his sobs subsided. 

“Don’t” Wonshik murmured, running his fingers gently across Jaehwan’s throat to get him to stop, “Don’t strain your vocal cords.” He was still stunned by the automaton’s sadness. The display was so... poignant wasn’t really the right word to describe it but it made Jaehwan seem so _human._ Almost painfully so. 

Jaehwan raised his head and peered at Wonshik with pleading eyes. “Please- please do not take my heart away, sir. The other two are bearable, but without my heart I cannot speak. I cannot stand it, it makes me feel more trapped than I already do, not being able to put voice to my thoughts. It’s like I’ve lost who I am. I know you don’t truly believe that I am alive, I can see it in the way you look at me, but I am.”

“I see that now,” Wonshik replied, voice quiet as whispers as he smoothed the black silk hair off the dolls- _no._ Off _Jaehwan’s_ forehead. It hadn’t taken much, Wonshik realized, to get him to understand. “When you say _the other two are bearable,_ what do you mean?” he asked, suddenly feeling a burning need to understand more about Jaehwan. Understand everything. 

Jaehwan made a noise that was very close to a hiccup. “My liver, or my kidney. I can suffer through those punishments but not- not my heart.”

Wonshik stayed quiet, giving Jaehwan the opportunity to explain further but not wanting to push. And he did after another moment. “When my liver is taken, I cannot see. And if my kidneys are taken then my legs stop working and I cannot walk or stand. But when my heart is taken, I cannot speak. Cannot even make a sound. There is no worse punishment than that.”

Stomach turning at the thought of disabling someone like that for a _punishment,_ Wonshik made a silent vow that he’d never take anything from Jaehwan ever again. And he would force himself to be strong and talk to Hongbin about it because this could not go on. _Would not_ go on, as long as he was around. Nothing and no one deserved that kind of torment. 

“Does Lord Lee know that you suffer this way?”

“Yes. Hongbin calls me a person and says I am alive, but I do not believe he really knows what it means to be alive. He is only concerned with me behaving like a functioning human. Wants me to behave so that he can show me off to the world one day. Didn’t you hear him call me his masterpiece? Didn’t you see him make me sing? He didn’t ask if I wanted to sing, didn’t offer me the chance to refuse, just commanded. I am like a songbird trapped in a cage, sir. I hate it here, in this prison. I would have rather never lived at all then lived this life.”

Hearing those words, Wonshik felt his organic heart break.

『-----』

Things progressed almost naturally after that day. 

Jaehwan sat with Wonshik while he ate, walked with Wonshik in the gardens, they talked together late into the evenings surrounded by forgotten novels. Wonshik was growing to like his new friend more and more as time went on. Hongbin hadn’t returned after a week like he said he would, but Jaehwan wasn’t worried about it. He said that his master was easily distracted and could have ended up in Switzerland or Austria if something had caught his eye. He’d be back eventually. Wonshik half hoped that the day of his return would continue being postponed. 

It was the start of the second (or more likely third) week of his stay at Lee manor and Wonshik was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of strong black tea and reading the paper when Jaehwan skittered across the threshold. His hair was still damp from the bath, all dressed in black and white striped satin, skin flushed that pretty silver and eyes sparkling. He came to stand directly in front of Wonshik and relieved him of his mug. 

“May I hold your hand, sir?”

Always so polite and courteous. Wonshik hadn’t figured out how he could get Jaehwan to stop calling him ‘sir’ yet, but they were working on it. “Sure,” he replied, easily lacing their fingers together and setting down his paper. Jaehwan flashed him a very sweet little smile when they touched. Wonshik had noticed his facial expressions were becoming a lot more natural recently, and he couldn’t suppress a twinge of pride at that.

“I have been doing a lot of thinking recently.”

“Have you?” Wonshik asked, arching a brow in mild surprise. Jaehwan’s grip on his hand tightened a bit. “Yes. About feelings.”

Wonshik’s eyebrows raised high enough that they were probably hidden by his fringe. “What kind of feelings?”

“Love.”

“Love?”

“Yes.”

Jaehwan looked down at their clasped hands, running his thumb along the side of Wonshik’s index finger. It was such a soft, gentle movement that Wonshik felt himself start to smile wider. 

He’d been thinking something similar, deep in his subconscious. A picture only allowing itself to be painted in his dreams. But he’d never dare speak them aloud. Not with all the assumptions he’d been making about Jaehwan and Lord Lee’s relationship. He didn’t want Jaehwan to think Wonshik thought of him as anything less than what he was, a living human person with a kind heart and a beautiful mind. Not an object. Object of affection or otherwise.

“Do you find me fetching? Don’t lie, I want you to mean it with your whole heart, not just because you think I want to hear it,” Jaehwan asked, throwing a wrench in Wonshik’s train of thought. If he’d still been sipping his tea, he would have choked on it, but as it was, all Wonshik managed was a garbled, “Yes.”

And he _did_ find Jaehwan fetching. Pretty, lovely, comely, dazzling, he didn’t have a large enough vocabulary to find the words. But more important than that, Wonshik liked Jaehwan’s personality. And he _did_ have a personality, even if he suppressed it most of the time. He was sweet and quick to laughter and made the funniest little jokes without even noticing, he was just _good._ Jaehwan was good. 

Jaehwan seemed pleased with that answer and he beamed, skittering around the table so he could stand beside Wonshik’s chair. Asking a wordless question that Wonshik understood immediately. He scooted his chair back a few inches so Jaehwan could sit sideways across his lap, wrapping his arms around the others middle and giving him a little squeeze. Lord Lee hadn’t been exaggerating in his note when he called Jaehwan cuddly. 

“I find you quite fetching as well. And you have a lovely voice. And very pretty eyes.” Wonshik couldn’t keep down a chuckle at Jaehwan’s sudden boldness. He’d caught his new friend staring at him several times over the past few days, like he’d only really seen Wonshik for the first time and Wonshik had been wondering about the cause. Now he knew. 

“Thank you,” he hummed, giving Jaehwan another squeeze. He didn’t squish the way a normal human would, he was firmer, a bit more rigid, but he still made a little squeak when Wonshik did it and so Wonshik would continue to do it for as long as he could. Adorable.

Jaehwan blinked at him. “I’d like you to pull my hair.”

“Pardon?” Wonshik coughed, shifting a bit in his seat. Hongbin's note had specifically said that He should _not_ pull Jaehwan’s hair. “What if it- ah... falls out? Or something?”

Jaehwan looked at Wonshik like he’d just proclaimed that water was wet. “No, it won’t fall out. I mean- I meant that I’d like you to pull my hair. If you want to pull it, that is. Only if you want to...”

Wonshiks confusion was only growing, just as Jaehwan’s expression was getting increasingly more crestfallen as the seconds went on. Wonshik was missing something. That much was obvious. “What does it mean, if I pull your hair?” he asked, trying to get a hint of what Jaehwan was thinking. Wonshik knew what pulling a human’s hair meant, either a way to irritate or something to do in more intimate moments, but nobody had ever told him outright to pull their hair while he’d been reading the paper. 

Jaehwan pouted and then quickly switched to a frown. “I-“ he started, closing his mouth and eyes sliding out of focus. That was his thinking face. Wonshik let him think, taking a quick sip of tea as he waited. 

Lightning fast, Jaehwan's hand shot up and tugged at Wonshik's hair, causing him to nearly spit tea all over the others striped shirt. “Ouch!” he grunted, tightening an arm around the others waist to stop him from slipping onto the floor. “What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his scalp. 

The frown turned back into a pout. “I don’t know how to make it work!” Jaehwan squeaked, visibly frustrated. He rubbed his arms over his shirt sleeves and stood. Shifting from foot to foot as though he was anxious. Wonshik hadn’t known Jaehwan _could_ get anxious. 

“Come, we can go for a walk as soon as I finish my tea. Up to that little pond and feed the ducks, would you like that?” Wonshik asked, trying to divert the conversation so his friend wouldn’t get upset. They’d started venturing outside the manor’s boundaries last week since Jaehwan loved the freedom so much. Wonshik didn’t think it was a bad thing if he was there to keep an eye out. And he’d introduced his friend to Taekwoon properly, gone round to his house on three separate occasions for tea, or in Jaehwan’s case, just to sit and look around a building that wasn’t the manor. He hadn’t explained to Taekwoon what Jaehwan was but he didn’t seem to notice that anything was unusual. 

Jaehwan shook his head. “No. I’d like for you to pull my hair. Hongbin does it whenever I ask him to and sometimes when I don’t. But I’ve never had to pull his hair to get him to do it.”

Something clicked in the back of Wonshiks mind. “Is- is it a command? Pulling your hair?”

Jaehwan nodded vigorously, stepping closer and lifting Wonshik’s hand to the top of his head. “Please?” he asked, ducking his head a little so Wonshik could reach his hair more easily. 

Heaving a sigh, Wonshik gave in. He’d avoided giving his friend any commands other than ‘wake up’ and ‘sleep’, but if Jaehwan wanted him to do this one, then he would. 

Wonshik wove his fingers through Jaehwan’s inky hair and gave it a _very_ gentle tug. 

Jaehwan threw himself forwards so fast he almost fell, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s neck and sealing their mouths together in a kiss that pulled all the air from Wonshik’s lungs. Jaehwan’s hands traced the arc of Wonshik’s cheek and the line of his jaw, goosebumps rising on Wonshik's arms. So... it was _that_ kind of command.

The kiss was another one of those questions without words, an invitation for something more and Wonshik wanted to accept, truly he did, but how could he do so with the tactfulness this particular situation required. 

He broke away with a quiet gasp. “You want me this way?” he murmured, peering up into Jaehwan’s chocolate eyes and finding them dilated again. Not with fear this time, but something more like hunger. Like longing. Wonshik hadn’t known Jaehwan could feel that either. He needed to stop underestimating his friends emotional capacity. 

“Yes,” Jaehwan breathed, still on his feet even if he was bent over at almost a ninety degree angle, and Wonshik surrendered. His arms went around Jaehwan almost roughly, lips pressing against his for the second time. The kiss was sweeter and deeper than the first. Their lips never parted even as Wonshik stood so he could hold his friend properly. Hold him as close as was physically possible. 

Wonshik’s head spun, trying to stop his toes from curling in his boots at the sheer joy of it. The elation of it, of knowing that Jaehwan had wanted him and trusted him enough to ask him for this. He didn’t know how long it took for him to notice but Jaehwan was leaning against his chest, like his knees could no longer support him and Wonshik pulled back slightly, trying to gulp down air. 

“Is that all you wanted? Just a kiss?” he asked, a touch of breathlessness in his voice as he ran his fingers across the nape of Jaehwan’s neck. “No,” Jaehwan replied, murmuring the single word against Wonshik’s shirt where he was resting his head.

They fell to it again but faster this time. Jaehwan’s breath urgent on his neck as Wonshik slipped his fingers in his friend’s hair. He could see the way Jaehwan’s cheeks had flushed, pressed up against the wall as he was. 

“I want you,” Jaehwan whispered, fingernails digging into Wonshiks skin. “Will you have me?”

Wonshik didn’t even have to think about it. 

“Yes.”

『-----』

Another month and Lord Lee still hadn’t returned. Wonshik hoped he never would. 

His friends had all begun to assume that Wonshik was living in Lee Manor permanently. They stopped trying to chase him down every time they saw him outdoors with Jaehwan. Even Taekwoon had calmed down about his prolonged absence. It felt like this was what Wonshik’s life was now. Living in a mansion with Jaehwan at his side and Sanghyuk underfoot, living day by day, learning about what it meant to be in love. 

Because Wonshik _was_ in love. He didn’t know the exact moment he’d realized he loved Jaehwan, but he did. It didn’t matter that Jaehwans insides were made of metal rather than flesh, it didn’t matter that he needed to be wound up everyday or that Wonshik could literally touch his heart. He was Jaehwan. Beautiful and sweet and curious and loving. _His_ Jaehwan. 

It was evening now and Wonshik hadn’t seen his lover (that’s how he’d began thinking of Jaehwan, his lover rather than his friend) in several hours. He’d been out buying himself groceries and replenishing the egg supply for Sanghyuk and got a bit distracted by a book shop. There’d been a beautiful illustrated copy of Grimm’s Fairy Tales in the window, and if there was one thing Jaehwan adored more than fantastical stories, it was artwork. And Hongbin paid him an almost exorbitant amount of money for being a simple assistant. He could afford to treat his lover every now and then. 

“Darling?” Wonshik called, squeezing through the side door and into the kitchen and setting his groceries down on the counter. Jaehwan wasn’t waiting there for him, not that Wonshik had expected him to be, but it would now take at least a few minutes to find him in this ridiculously palatial house. 

He put his things away and walked about the manor, Jaehwan’s gift clutched securely in one hand. He checked the garden first, his lovers second favorite spot, but no luck. And not in his bedroom either, nor the library. Wonshik hadn’t thought he’d be in there, but he checked his own guest room on a whim. And sure enough, Jaehwan was lying in his bed, wrapped up in the coverlet like it was a cocoon. 

“Darling, I got you a little gift while I was out,” he called softly, coming to sit on the side of the mattress and stroke his lovers silky hair. Jaehwan wasn’t asleep, just lying there with his eyes open and staring at the wall. 

Wonshik brow furrowed in worry. “Jaehwan, are you alright? You look a bit sad,” he murmured, setting the book on the bedside table and lying down so he could look his lover in the eye. 

“You’re going to leave me,” Jaehwan whispered, lashes fluttering as he closed his eyes. “Hongbin is going to come back and then you’re going to leave me. I’ll be trapped in this hell all alone for the rest of my life.”

Wonshik felt his heart drop into his stomach. Jaehwan didn’t sound sad or angry, he sounded defeated. “I’ll still see you every day, darling, I work for Lord Lee, remember?” he tried, scooting over so he could wrap an arm around Jaehwan’s blanket cocoon. 

“It won’t be the same. I’ve been here, been alive, for over a year. You didn’t see me once in all that time, did you?”

Wonshik bit his lip. 

“No, I know you didn’t. And when you leave you may as well take my heart with you because I will have nothing else to live for. Just commands and exams and ‘human practise’ and no more love at all. I may as well be dead.”

“Lets run away then,” Wonshik blurted, sitting up and pulling his lover up with him. “Even if it’s just for a little while. We can go abroad, see the world, I have your key so winding won't be an issue and I’ve saved the majority of my salary for the past two years. We can just go!”

Jaehwan blinked at Wonshik like he was talking nonsense, but he wasn’t. Wonshik had been thinking it over for a while now, trying to find a way for him and Jaehwan to have more time together. He couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do with his life than spend it with his darling. 

“Don’t you want to see the world? I know you do,” he prompted, managing a small smile and petting Jaehwan’s cheek. 

“Wonshik, you know we can’t. I’m property. I’m Hongbin’s possession. If you run away with me then you’ll technically be stealing me,” Jaehwan replied, regret and pain so clear in his tone that it made Wonshik want to weep. He hated nothing more than Jaehwan speaking about himself like he was an object. 

“I don't care, Jaehwan. I can't just leave you here, and I don’t want to live without you either. Being in this house every day and not being allowed to see you would break my heart, darling, so let’s just go. Now. We can take a train tonight and never look back!”

“What about Sanghyuk? If he doesn’t get his scrambled eggs...”

“Taekwoon!” Wonshik exclaimed, “He loves cats! I’ll drop a note in his postbox and tell him to come feed Sanghyuk until Hongbin gets home, he really won’t mind!”

Jaehwan still looked skeptical but he didn’t protest when Wonshik dropped a kiss on his cheek. 

“Come on, darling, it’ll be an _adventure.”_

『-----』

It hadn’t taken much convincing after that, as Wonshik knew it wouldn’t. 

He’d waited while Jaehwan packed his essentials, some clothes and a few books, into a traveling case and _borrowed_ one of Lord Lee’s cloaks, and then they’d left through the manor’s side door for the last time. 

They’d made three stops on the way to the train station. One at Wonshik’s flat so he could gather his own possessions and make sure everything was in order. One at the bank so he could empty his savings account for their trip. And finally at Taekwoon’s home to slip the note with instructions about Sanghyuk’s breakfast needs under the door. 

“Two for the 8 o’clock to Edinburgh please,” Wonshik said, stomach fluttering with a giddy excitement as he paid the ticketer. Jaehwan was holding his arm in a vice-like grip and there were other travelers all around them, but Wonshik couldn’t be bothered by the hectic surroundings. He was taking his lover on an adventure, giving Jaehwan the freedom he deserved. Nothing could be better than that. 

“You’d better run, sir, it’s departing in five minutes!” the ticketer said, passing over the slips of paper and waving them towards the platform. 

Wonshik nodded in thanks and then he and Jaehwan took off at a jog, winding through the crowds and stepping onto the second-class carriage just as the train began to roll. He had money, but not enough to afford first. It wasn’t like Jaehwan cared, though, his eyes were darting all over the train carriage like he’d never seen anything so interesting in his entire life. Wonshik beamed.

“Are you happy darling?” he asked, once they’d gotten settled in an empty compartment and the train had steamed away from the platform. Jaehwan turned to him, a breathless smile spreading across his face as he squeezed Wonshik’s hand. “I’ve never been so happy before. And to be doing this with the one I love is beyond my wildest dreams.”

“You love me?” Wonshik teased, scooting over and draping an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders. The city whirled by outside the windows but they may as well have been in their own world when Jaehwan pressed his lips to Wonshiks. It was a quick kiss, but no less loving for the duration. 

“Of course, I love you,” Jaehwan hummed, bumping his nose against Wonshik’s cheek. “Cross my clockwork heart.”

『-----』

When Lord Lee Hongbin returned home from his six month trip, two extra trunks full of souvenirs from his travels and a healthy tan to his skin, he was greeted by a strange man called Taekwoon feeding his now very fat cat, no Jaehwan, and no Wonshik. But in the face of this stranger, his losses didn’t seem like they mattered all that much. As he got to know Taekwoon, the truth really sunk in. He hadn’t known what it meant to be alive. There are a lot of things you can make by hand, but love isn’t one of them. 

Love comes to us all, even in the strangest of circumstances. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
